Cripple
by Clumsy Psychopath
Summary: A chance of fate; A nick too deep and the future is isn't what it's supposed to be anymore. A world where the incarnations of Asura and Indra finally found peace.
1. Chapter 1: Fuun

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fuun**

* * *

"Hand over the scroll, Naruto" Mizuki lunged, throwing multiple kunai at the young blonde.

"Over my dead body baka! Kage Bun..."

But Mizuki was a tad faster.

In an alternate universe, Naruto was a bit quicker and his clones were able to defeat Mizuki. But in this one, it was not to be.

Kunai was sent flying and its aim held as it stuck in the throat of one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto!" cried Iruka watching in shock as the boy he had come to love as his little brother fell slowly as if in slow motion.

"Now it's your turn." laughed Mizuki looking at the chūnin.

Iruka closed his eyes, feeling his life slip away as he waited for the kunai to end his life. His breath hitched as he felt something sharp tear through his heart.

'If only I was better' Was the last thought that went through his mind as he crossed the realm of the living.

Mizuki laughed. Now if only he could safely reach Orochimaru-sama. Things were finally looking up. Suddenly he stilled as he felt a wire twist around his neck. Before he could do anything a single jolt ran through the wire and the last chūnin standing fell.

Looking at the chūnin that died for the village, the silver-haired ANBU sent a silent prayer, his eyes moving across the terrain searching for a little kid.

Lying on the forest floor was a small blonde, coated in red chakra, blood still seeping through the wound in his neck. Had the boy not been the container of an entity as powerful as the nine tails, he would surely have died three times by now, but as it was, the kyūbi was still trying to heal the wound.

Inu slung the scroll on his back. Carefully holding Naruto in his arms, he sent a powerful burst of chakra through his feet jumping a few meters in the air leaving behind the bloodied corpse of two academy instructors for the retrieval team to pick up.

* * *

"The scroll has been secured."

"What of the boy?"

"Sent to the infirmary. Initial reports state that the kunai severed through multiple nerves. Medics predict a full body paralysis below his neck."

A strong punch crashed through the table furling multiple documentation around the room.

"It has been most... unfortunate for Konoha. Leave me Kakashi, report if the situation changes."

"..."

"Speak your mind."

"Sensei would have been disappointed."

The Kage looked as if he aged decades in a few seconds.

"Indeed, he would have" the older of the two replied with a sigh.

With barely a flick the silvery haired ninja disappeared.

"Tenzo, it's time for the slug princess to head back home." said the aged Kage to seemingly thin air

"As you command Hokage-sama."

* * *

When Naruto woke up it was to a blank whitewashed ceiling, lying on a bed.

Immediately his thoughts went back to the night of graduation when his whole world came apart. Finally, he knew why the village hated him.

He felt a small itch on his nose and tried raising his hand to scratch it. It was only then that he realized that something was seriously wrong with him.

Try as he might his body refused to cooperate, his eyes started to water as he hyperventilated. It was suffocating and before he realized he found himself screaming for someone to come and help.

"Settle down, you're going to raise everyone here." a nurse came in tow with a guard, who it seemed was sitting outside the room.

"Help me." Naruto gasped through tears.

"Now… lie still and be patient, someone will be here momentarily to explain your situation, " she said, giving a slight nod to the guard who immediately jumped outside the window to fetch the elderly leader.

* * *

"... This is a disgrace. The leaf is weak now.."

"... Maybe we should change the vessel..."

"... Assign more money towards the Shinobi division..."

Sarutobi was having a bad day.

The news that their jinchūriki was now barely more than a vegetable, at least in a more practical sense, had somehow leaked and the elders were not happy about it.

The council was in shambles, everyone pitched their ideas, based on their self-interest.

He raised his hand and slowly the noise abated.

"I've listened to all your opinions and will take everything under consideration before declaring my verdict. For now, let us focus on strengthening our ties with Suna. At times like these strong appearances are necessary to dissuade anyone of any foolishness."

"Danzo, send a seal expert to review the seal of Ichibi jinchūriki, Kazekage would be delighted."

"Surely you don't mean to strengthen their jinchūriki.." Danzo frowned.

"Unless you are planning to..." his lips curled into a twisted smile.

"Naruto has awoken Hokage-sama" An ANBU whispered bowing to the fire-shadow.

"Go and see it done, Danzo." the aging Kage commanded before getting up to leave.

* * *

"Hello, Naruto."

"Hey old man..." Naruto was subdued when he finally met the Kage.

"It has been more than a week," the fire-shadow spoke in a soft voice "I missed you."

"I don't think many villagers share your sentiments." Naruto gave a bitter laugh.

"..." Hurizen was at a loss. There was nothing that he could have said to make any difference.

For a few minutes, both sat in silence, not knowing what to do or say. It was Naruto who broke it.

"... would I ever be able to walk again jiji?" the young boy finally questioned the old man hesitatingly.

The silence was all the answer he needed.

"I'm sorry, my boy." Hurizen turned and walked away in silence.

It would be a long time before Naruto would see the old Kage, longer still before he would get a chance to talk to him.

* * *

"Team seven" announced Suzuki, a young kunoichi that had recently been appointed as the new teacher.

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

A dark-haired boy turned his head to look at the teacher, single red tomoe rotating hypnotically in both his eyes.

"Haruno Sakura..."

The girl in question smiled at being placed on the same team as her crush, giving a smirk to her rival, a certain blonde Yamanaka.

"Inuzuka Kiba..."

A small puppy was seen trying to wake his current master.

"Your jōnin sensei is Hatake Kakashi..."

* * *

"... what I have is not a dream, but a goal; to kill a certain man and restore my clan" The last loyal Uchiha said quietly.

"Ma Ma… So full of angst, you need to loosen up kid." Kakashi sent his student an eye smile.

"Anyway, I hope that you guys will be ready for survival training." He said getting up.

"Meet me tomorrow at 5 in training ground 10." with that the jōnin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The test was a disaster. No-one came even close to touching the bells.

"... none of you are allowed to give your food to Sakura" Kakashi thundered in a menacing voice.

In another universe where a young blonde had held feelings for a particular pink-haired girl, the boys decided to give Sakura their food.

But in this one, it was not to be… the Inuzuka went through his bento box like a ravenous beast and unfortunately, the Uchiha was never one to initiate a friendship. Giving the dog boy a nasty glare he stood up and went to sit under a nearby tree before eating his food in peace.

After lunch, they waited a long time for their sensei to come back, but he didn't. Evening approached and they saw a chūnin running towards them.

"Team seven is hereby disbanded, please be at academy tomorrow at 7." with that the unnamed nin leaped and went back.

They failed Kakashi's test and none of them knew why.

* * *

'The past years were a waste of time' pondered Uchiha Sasuke thinking about the years he had wasted in school.

He had observed the growth in himself. It wasn't as good as his prodigal brother, but surely he was certainly good enough to be a genin. He mused.

The months after the failed bell-test had been harsh on the last loyal Uchiha, where once people looked at him in awe, now they snickered at him. For an Uchiha to repeat a year, especially the younger brother of an S-class nin was beyond shameful.

Where once he enjoyed the spars in the academy, now he rarely fought. His calligraphy grew sloppy and his grades dropped.

But no, this wasn't because he had given up on his dream to avenge his clan.

Oh no, his training was going as diligently as ever. Each day he spent hours on the training ground behind his home practicing shurikenjutsu and punching logs.

"Ugh..." He held up his knuckles breaking the kata.

It looked broken. Sasuke sighed.

* * *

It had been months since anyone came to meet him. Naruto was looking outside the window from his wheelchair in the permanent ward of the hospital.

Not that he needed anyone.

It had been weeks since boy once so cheerful, had smiled. His characteristic grin had now turned into a twisted parody of itself.

'People...' Summarized Naruto '... were only willing to spend time with you as long as they saw in you something useful.'

No-one had come to meet him. The old man whom he loved like his grandfather had left him now that he was useless.

A broken tool. That's what he was.

In the first few weeks, he had been told that there was a chance that he would be back to his normal self.

And then Tsunade-sama, considered to be the world's best medic had gone through his case and had looked at him with pity.

"It's too late..." she had said.

That night Naruto cried and Konoha had been engulfed in a storm, the ferocity of which was akin to a raging God.

With each fallen tear the sky rumbled and lightning ravaged the forests outside the village.

It was then that Naruto came upon an unexpected realization, it was he who had caused the storm. It was his chakra that leaked into the air bending the wind to his will.

Since then Naruto had practiced and practiced. Every moment was spent trying to control the chakra once it exited his body.

Every second spent trying to make his dream come true.

For he had a dream, a dream to make the villagers acknowledge him and by Rikudou sennin, he WILL make them acknowledge him or die trying.

His face settled into a determined scowl as he flared his chakra once more.

* * *

Sasuke was exiting the hospital when he thought he saw a familiar mop of blonde hair. Tracing back his steps he looked through a partially opened door into a room where the said blonde was sitting in a wheelchair.

"You shouldn't peep in on others Uchiha-San." the boy said without turning back.

Sasuke stiffened.

"How do you know who I am?"

"The winds talk to me" the blond stifled a burst of laughter.

The Uchiha turned around and walked away.

* * *

The friendship between the two boys was decidedly weird. Months passed and both had come to appreciate the company other provided.

Every Saturday was the same.

"I brought ramen for you." The Uchiha said, closing the door behind him.

"I told you not to bother with those." Naruto said, glancing at the steaming bowl his friend placed in front of him.

"Open your mouth, I'm not going to repeat myself."

Naruto opened his mouth and let the chopsticks inside, he knew first hand that Sasuke was a man of few words and if he said that he wasn't going to repeat himself, then he better opened his mouth or Sasuke would leave the bowl in front of him and walk away.

"Don't bother with it next time."

"Hn." replied Sasuke placing the bowl in a corner.

"Today I'll be teaching you how to feel lightning..." Naruto started eyeing his only friend who was sitting across him listening with rapt attention.

It was still weird for Sasuke to imagine that the class loser was giving him tuition. He still remembered how it came to be.

_Sasuke was sitting in a corner reading a book he found in the family library._

_"What are you reading there teme?" Naruto asked, trying to extend his neck._

_"Elemental Manipulation... " then he sneered a bit "Not that you would understand it, dobe."_

_He went back to his book, but something felt different now. A few minutes passed, and he could feel the wind blowing from seemingly nowhere and hitting his face. Looking at Naruto he found the boy sitting with eyes closed._

_Suddenly he felt as if a blade of wind had scratched his cheeks. He brought up his fingers to feel it, only to see a few tiny drops of blood._

_His eyes narrowed as he saw Naruto smirking at him from across the room._

_Clenching his teeth, he uttered the two words that would change the course of his life._

_"Teach me."_

And that's how their relationship grew. They were symbiote living off each other. Each Saturday Sasuke would tell him about the outside world and read him books, teaching him the concepts behind different jutsu and in turn, Naruto would tell him about the experiments he did and if there was a way to do those jutsu without hand-signs.

* * *

"What is the status of the boy?"

"He seems content." A pause, then "Introducing the Uchiha was a wise decision."

"Konoha is going to be attacked soon." The man said after a few moments.

"I'm aware, Hokage-sama. Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama have begun the preparations."

"There is something else that I must ask of you Inu, something that only you can do." The Kage said looking weary.

"Something that only I can do?" The ANBU was confused.

"Should something happen to me, make sure that the legacy of fourth continues. Naruto must live on." Looking into the single eye Sarutobi Hurizen emphasized once again "No matter the cost."

* * *

"Who do you think would win?" Naruto questioned the silent boy sitting in front of him.

"..."

"I think it would be Lee. He seems strong enough." The blonde continued.

Today was the final day of the tournament, and they had just heard over the speakers that Gaara of the Sand and Lee were about to spar.

A few minutes passed and then chaos ensued.

Three large summons appeared in the middle of Konoha and everyone started running for their lives.

"I… I think you should leave Sasuke." Naruto seemed unsure about what was happening. Looking at his friend, he found him packing his bag and taking hold of a tanto.

"I'm not leaving you dobe." Sharingan flared to life as Sasuke took a stance in front of the door.

Naruto smiled before concentrating and suddenly hundreds of leaves from a tree outside the window broke before coming to a halt in midair ready to cut through anyone who dared to cross the door.

"Admirable..."

That was the last thing the young teens heard before falling unconscious.

* * *

When Naruto finally woke up, he found himself lying in a cart, his wheelchair folded beside him. Looking up, he found a disgruntled Sasuke sitting beside a silvery haired ninja.

"Ah! Finally, the sleeping beauty decides to grace us with his presence."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hatake Kakashi also known as Nakamagoroshi no Kakashi, currently, we are on the run from Konohagakure. Hope we can be good friends." He said with an eye-smile.

Sasuke groaned.

* * *

**Muse:**

It's gonna be an AU.

The title of this chapter 不運 (Fuun) means "Bad luck" but can also be interpreted as "Misfortune".

Yes, Sasuke already had his sharingan unlocked. I'd rate seeing your family stabbed right before your eyes a teensy bit more traumatic than seeing your friend almost die, so yeah...

Kudos if you understood the joke I made in the last paragraph.

If you didn't, well… 'Nakamagoroshi' in "Nakamagoroshi no Kakashi" translates to 'Friend-Killer'. And if a labeled friend-killer wants to be your friend, dude you're in some pretty deep shit.

Like it? Hate it? Send me a review.

Follow and favorite...

Cheers,

Clumsy Psychopath


	2. Chapter 2: Shi

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shi**

* * *

_Recap: I am Hatake Kakashi also known as Nakamagoroshi no Kakashi, currently, we are on the run from Konohagakure. Hope we can be good friends._

Three months before chūnin exams:

"..." Danzō stood outside the door of his long-standing rival and friend, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

There was no reason for him to knock on the door, even at his age the old fire-shadow was powerful enough to sense any shinobi across the village.

"Enter..."

The third Hokage was sitting behind the desk, papers neatly stacked on one side, preparing a green tea.

"You wished to see me." It was not a question.

The Hokage had never actually called for his oldest companion.

When you command a spy network as extensive as the one Danzō did, it is a child's play to know when someone wished to meet you.

"Sit, Danzō." Sarutobi said with a rueful smile, "We are not as virile as we once used to be."

"..." Danzō sat, but the look of irritation on his face was hard not to notice.

It was after a moment that the old Kage spoke once again.

"I'm dying."

It was a simple statement. No more than two words and yet it weighed more than the mountains surrounding their village.

Danzō understood the words, of course, but his mind refused to acknowledge it.

"Surely, you don't mean..." But he was cut off.

"I do."

"And Tsunade..."

"She knows nothing." Hiruzen raised a hand pausing the old war-hawk "I ordered her return on the pretext of Naruto to hand her the hat, but she's not what she used to be."

"My only student powerful enough has turned traitor, and I can't leave the village in the hands of the other two. The village cannot appear weak, not after all that has happened."

"We both know what being a Kage entails and powerful they might be, they are far too honorable to do what it takes." He continued.

"Is it poison?" Danzō intervened, bringing his friend back to the topic at hand.

"Was it Iwa? Because if it was, I'd... "

"It's no one," Hiruzen broke him of "I'm old my friend, older than I have any right to be." he looked down to observe his fingers "Even as we speak, my muscles are breaking and my organs, failing. Short of getting a new body, nothing can be done."

"Then we'll find you a new body. There are techniques I've heard of..."

Looking at his friend the crippled man broke off.

"The village needs you," Danzō continued looking every bit the old man he was "...I need you."

"You know me better than anyone, Danzō" Sarutobi gave the man a sad smile "I would never go down that road."

"Then, why are you telling me this?" Danzō stood up. For perhaps the first time he felt afraid. He was scared of being left alone. Fearful of not being enough for the village.

For years they had been on the opposite side, they fought at every turn, and yet they both were brothers. In their bones, they knew that they were not alone.

And now Sarutobi was going to leave him. Leave their village and move on.

"Why now?"

"Because… " The old Hokage clenched his trembling hand and stood up to look outside his window, at the village his predecessors had built and protected with their lives.

"Because I want you to be the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

Turning back to look at the one-eyed man, he gave his friend a tired smile.

"Come now." He said, walking back to his seat behind the table, "There is a lot to be done, and we don't have much time."

The next few hours passed in a blur.

Hiruzen already had a plan, and they had to follow it to ensure the Leaf kept standing.

Every single man to adorn the hat had sacrificed himself for the village. Once you were crowned a Hokage, your life belonged to your village and Hiruzen would ensure that even in death he served his.

Looking at his oldest friend exiting the office, he sighed.

He knew Danzō would commit a thousand harakiri before even thinking of doing anything that would bring harm to the village, but sometimes his friend went just a bit too far.

Danzō listened to him because he respected Hiruzen.

However, once the old Kage died, there would be nothing holding the man down, and if that happened, things could get very bad for one blonde child.

No, he would have to warn Kakashi. He needed to ensure that Danzō never got his hands on Naruto, at least not for a few more years.

* * *

Orochimaru of the Sannin was having a good day.

Just last week, he had found a way to increase his chakra capacity.

Usually, when a body is injected with heavy influx of foreign chakra, the chakra instead of assimilating in the body created a second network and came out in bursts often disrupting the normal flow and in process destroying any chance to work with any jutsu more delicate than a Kawarimi.

Also minor fact: It usually kills you.

That was the primary reason why jinchūriki are often made when the vessels are mere babes. That way, it's easy for the body to weave the external chakra with the internal one.

However, Orochimaru was not content.

No, he needed a perfect body to ensure everlasting life, and for that, he needed to have a body with an unlimited amount of chakra.

"Master..." A black-clad ninja knocked on the door.

"Yessss?"

"Danzō of Konohagakure is here to meet you."

"How interesting..." He murmured, closing his file and putting it back inside.

"Send him in."

An old man entered the room and sat down in front of him.

"Ah! May I know why the leader of the root is visiting poor ol' me?"

"You may."

After a moment, when neither backed off from the subtle power play, Orochimaru finally had had enough.

"I don't have time for your little games and twisted plots, Shimura Danzō." He said, getting up, "Tell me what you came for or leave before I make you."

"Let's not be so hasty, Orochimaru," Danzō said, giving a predatory smile "I have an offer for you."

Sitting back down the snake summoner looked curious "An offer you say?"

"How would you like to be in possession of Ichibi no Shukaku?"

"Kukukuku," Orochimaru laughed "And why would you give me something as valuable as that?"

"Because you'll help me kill your old sensei and take over the leaf." Danzō leaned forward, "Because I'll restore your honor and welcome you back."

For a moment, both sat in silence, and then Orochimaru finally relayed his decision "Chūnin exams, You'll have your hat in two months." He pinned his purple eyes at the man sitting in front of him "Don't betray me Danzō, or it might just be the last thing you do."

Yes, life was good, indeed.

* * *

"Doton: Dosekiryū" Hiruzen slammed together his hands making a giant earthen dragon block the incoming water bullets Tobirama had shot at him.

The plan had gone flawlessly.

Orochimaru had attacked the village with the help of Suna.

In the aftermath, no one else would dare attack the village. His three students would make sure of that.

To top that, they had managed to destroy more than half of his student's private army and once this debacle was finished Suna would be at the mercy of Konoha.

And all it took was his life.

"Sensei! Hold a bit longer," Jiraya was trying to reverse the seal holding them all inside.

He couldn't let it happen.

"I'm sorry Jiraya," He said bringing his hands together for the final technique that would see it all finished, the trump card that would defang the snake, at least for the next few months, "Take care of the village."

"Shiki Fūjin"

Behind him appeared the Shinigami, restraining the old Kage's soul with its hair. After a few moments, the Shinigami wrapped its left arm with prayer beads and started chanting unintelligibly until a cursed seal appears on its arm. It then drove its arm into the Sarutobi's soul, eliciting a cry of pain. The death god's hand emerged from its summoner's body and pierced through the body of the first two Hokage.

With a smile on his lips, the Sandaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, the professor, the man rumored to have known every jutsu there was, fell.

* * *

Once the Sandaime had crossed the mortal realm, Orochimaru had given his signal.

To the surprise of many, hundreds of new ninja appeared and started going after the Suna nins.

Many were captured, and those who weren't; were killed.

Unfortunately, it soon became an international incident, and they were forced to give up Gaara back to Suna.

The village hidden in the Sand had incurred a massive loss and had to pay reprisals for instigating the invasion which resulted in the death of Sandaime.

It was an extremely delicate operation.

Danzō had been appointed the Godaime Hokage the very next day, and he worked overtime to ensure the official story showed Orochimaru in the best possible light.

According to the official version, Orochimaru had received intel regarding Suna's plan and was just in time to see his sensei fall. The sight had enraged the Snake Sannin, and he had ordered his men to defend the village.

They had ensured that no one saw Orochimaru until after the monkey summoner was dead and it had paid.

The public had praised the pale-skinned shinobi. To them, it was all a sensation — a strong but wayward son who had finally found his way and returned home.

Most of the ninja population knew that it was all a sham, but they weren't about to start a civil war.

They were more intelligent than that.

After the village restoration was complete and things went back to normal, Orochimaru was once again registered as the jōnin of the village.

* * *

Everything was not as smooth as it looked.

The village which was famous for its kind nature had soon turned into a militant force under the new regime.

Danzō was an excellent strategist and a brilliant Hokage, of that there was no doubt. He had increased the funding and improved the established infrastructure of the shinobi half of the village.

Hospitals were fitted with the latest equipment, and the village had gone a massive transformation under its new leader.

The streets were cleaner, and the crime rate had went down considerably.

But the difference between the third and the fifth was hard not to notice.

Where the Sandaime was a kind man everyone thought of as their grandfather, the Godaime was a reclusive man, hidden in the shadows, working for the village.

The people were afraid of their new Kage.

Under all the peace and quiet was a layer of fear and doubt.

Those who were heard of badmouthing the village were suddenly found missing and those who had in the past been exonerated for hard crimes, dead under inexplicable circumstances.

It was becoming a ruthless dictatorship, and the last Senju alive was not very happy about it.

"We need to do something," Tsunade of the Senju was sitting in a bar with her oldest friend, drinking sake "We can't let this go on."

"Our hands are tied, Hime." the old sage replied, "Even if we wanted there was nothing we could do. He is the Hokage."

"Then we need to change the Hokage," the Slug Sannin whispered in a hushed tone "Sensei would never have wanted Danzō to be his successor." She paused to take a deep sip from her saucer "Grandfather would never have wanted that man to become our Kage, we..."

"Tsunade! Keep it down," Jiraya hushed her looking around them to make sure no one overheard them.

"What do you propose we do?" He hissed back, "Start a revolt?"

"Yes."

* * *

A ninja war is unlike any other.

Rare are instances in which more than a small group infiltrates and assassinate their opponents.

Mostly it's because ninja, no matter how strong are not designed to fight more than a few opponents at once.

They are strong, yes. However, their opponents are too often if not always on the same caliber as them.

'Mostly'. However, Jiraya was not like most ninja.

He was one among the few born every decade who was powerful enough to take on a small army and had any hope to win.

"Tsunade! Meet me at the checkpoint," he said, turning to see the blonde women by his side "take everyone with you."

With a small hesitant nod, his partner shunshinned off taking with her the members of their small revolutionary group.

Both the Sannins were technically still part of the village. The last of the Senju and the student of Sandaime who went on to become the master of Yondaime were far too influential to be banished.

However, Danzō knew that the two kids were the ones causing chaos in the village.

He knew that all three Sannin had quite a following and that leaving them unchecked could only bring more trouble.

No, the Densetsu no Sannin were more trouble than they were worth.

The summoning they held had to be 'acquired' before ensuring their termination.

* * *

"Come inside, Guy..."

Danzō called from his office inviting a green spandex-clad jōnin to enter his domain.

"Hokage-Sama," the once exuberant man bowed his head before his Kage "How may I be of service?"

"At ease, Guy," Danzō motioned for the man to sit.

"We need to talk about your student."

"He... He's getting better," Maito guy responded looking down "He needs time. He is a good shinobi, I..."

"You and I both know that there's nothing that can heal his body."

"..."

"But," The strongest taijutsu master in the elemental nations raised his head.

"There is one thing that can heal Lee." Danzō continued reaching out for a small scroll kept at a distance, "The chakra of a tailed beast."

"Lee suffers from not having the ability to mold chakra. His deficiency," He said, handing the scroll to the jōnin sensei "is why he would be able to hold in the Ichibi without dying. Lee would be healed."

"He would smile again," The old warmonger went for the kill "However, it's not free."

"I'll do anything," the jōnin sensei whispered, not daring to raise his head, "just tell me how."

"Here's what you're going to do."

* * *

"Guy," called Tsunade "What did Danzō want?"

Looking around to ensure no one heard of what he was going to reveal, Guy sighed, "Jiraya needs to hear this too. Where is he?"

"Come," replied the Senju "He should be at the bar."

Sitting in front of the two Sannin, each holding a saucer of sake, Guy relayed all that happened in his meeting with the Godaime Hokage.

"Danzō is going after the one-tail," Jiraya concluded, "We need to stop this."

"You need to keep in contact with the Kage and let him think that you're on his side," Tsunade said motioning to the jōnin in front of him.

"... I'm sorry guys," Guy's eyes were moist with shame, "Forgive me."

"What do you mea..."

At the exact moment the poison mixed in their sake kicked in, and they slumped. The look of betrayal in the eyes of the Slug princess would gnaw at Guy's conscience for months to come.

"Kukukuku, poisoning your teammates," the laughter of the Snake Sannin entered the room "Not very youthful, is it?"

* * *

"Come on, we've been over this for months." came an indignant voice of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Three rounds across the lake on your fingers." replied a silver-haired ninja in a bored tone "That was the deal," He continued "Do it, or no dinner for you."

"Why don't you make Naruto do it too?"

"You know why," The jōnin shooed off the boy, "Now quit whining and do as I say."

Looking at the blonde boy meditating in a corner Sasuke scowled and went back to his task.

"And, Naruto," This time Kakashi turned to his other minion "Don't drop the lake."

For the first time in past hour, the boy sitting in the corner on a smooth piece of rock opened his eyes looking annoyedly at his sensei.

"Why don't you try holding twelve thousand liters of water, six feet in the air using nothing but your will."

* * *

**Muse:**

Like it? Hate it? Review and share your opinions…

The title of this chapter 乨 (Shi) means "The Beginning."

Yup, I've not elaborated on the exact reason why Sarutobi Hiruzen died. Maybe its because he's merely too old, or maybe there's a dark and twisted plot behind his death… Who knows? (That's a rhetorical question. Obviously, I know!)

Harakiri is something akin to suicide. People usually sat before their lord and disemboweled themselves with a tantō.

About Lee, don't start flaming me just yet. I don't make plot holes. More will be explained in the coming chapters.

Just a small glimpse of our favorite protagonist. Was it good?

Naruto is still a kid. For now, I'm setting up the plot for the entire story. Don't worry; you'll soon get more of him.

If you haven't already read it, please go through my other fic, '**The Twisted Kunai**' and let me know what you think of it.

Stay tuned.

Cheers,

Clumsy Psychopath


	3. Chapter 3: Uragiri

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Uragiri**

* * *

_Recap: For the first time in past hour, the boy sitting in the corner on a smooth piece of rock opened his eyes looking annoyedly at his sensei. "Why don't you try holding twelve thousand liters of water, six feet in the air using nothing but your will."_

"Don't worry Shin'aina," a spandex-wearing man was seen in the middle of the cemetery sitting down in front of a non-descript grave.

It was years ago in this very cemetery that the foremost taijutsu expert of Konohagakure no Sato had met a certain silver-haired ninja.

It was then that Guy had truly understood the extent of pain his rival hid from the world, hiding behind lewd writings and aloof attitude.

It was in this cemetery that Guy had promised himself not to let his oldest friend wallow under the burden and guilt he now understood.

And now here he was once again, talking to the only woman he had ever loved.

"I'll protect him, no matter the cost" the jōnin whispered wiping a lone tear that had managed to escape, "I wouldn't let anything happen to Lee," a grim determination set across his face "no matter what it takes."

* * *

"Ibiki Morino," the Hokage walked through the door, his guards clad in black on his heels.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the man in question stood up from his position giving a deep bow, waiting for the Yami no Shinobi to address him further.

"How are our wayward guests doing?" The fifth fire-shadow began walking towards the prison where two of the most powerful shinobi in their village rested.

The seals etched in the bars, and the floor was more than enough to bear any attack the last Senju could have unleashed.

In addition to it, Orochimaru had himself concocted a particular poison that would keep them on the brink of death, alive but barely.

It was not an easy decision on Danzō's part. The three Sannins were what kept most of the other villagers at bay, and the knowledge that two of them were now barely in any condition to move, let alone fight, would have been a severe blow to the village's reputation.

Not now, though. Hurizen had made many mistakes. After almost a year in power, Danzō was sure that regardless of the sannins presence, no village would dare go against his.

The loss of the copy-nin and the jinchūriki was a major one. The former was practically a walking library of some of the most powerful techniques the village had ever witnessed and the later, well… they could have transferred the kyūbi in some other vessel.

"Have they given up the scrolls of summon yet?" the Kage turned back to look at his head of intelligence.

"No Hokage-sama but we're working on it."

"Work faster Ibiki."

With the parting comment, the Kage whisked away, his ANBU following after him.

Looking at the white-haired Sannin Ibiki's lips pursed in distaste.

Opening his eyes, the old sage gave an almost imperceptible nod to his old friend across the bars.

* * *

Looking at the tokubetsu jōnin sitting in front of him, Danzō smiled.

"Anko."

"Hokage-sama," the girl in question, bowed her head even deeper.

"Look up," one of the most powerful manipulators in the elemental nation looked into her eyes.

"I've had reports describing your... distaste for one of my most powerful jōnin."

The scantly dressed kunoichi in front of him seemed to shrink in herself before, finding the resolve and answering.

"We… we have had some bad blood in the past, but I will do my best in the future." Anko resisted the urge to run away from the overwhelming presence of her Kage. "You won't have any complai..."

"I share your sentiments."

Anko looked up astounded to see the smiling visage of the Hokage.

"Don't be surprised," the Kage smiled benevolently at her "I am your Kage, and your happiness does matter to me."

Unbeknownst to him, his one kind sentence had ensured a loyalty that Anko would believe in up until her dying breath.

"Now, here is what we're going to do..."

* * *

Orochimaru was not happy. He was promised the Ichibi, but Danzō had not kept his end of the deal.

However, he was far from unreasonable and knew that it would have been impossible for the village to hand him the vessel, not after the intervention of the daimyō.

He was at long last welcomed back into his home, the place which he once wanted to rule, and the people respected him. No, he was not happy, but he was content.

At the moment he was working in his lab concocting a plan to ensure the demise of Danzō and ensure his seat as the most powerful Kage in the world.

Slicing the specimen laying in front of him, he noted the observations on a scroll.

"Orochimaru-sama," a call followed by eight sharp knocks, brought the sannin out of his reverie.

It was a standard ANBU knock.

Placing his scalpel to the side, he frowned before opening the gate to his office.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you."

Sighing in distaste, he closed the door before consenting to the request and jumped towards the village.

His office, if one could call it that, was present outside of the village, in the middle of the forest that surrounded Konoha.

While in mid-air a sharp crack resounded, followed by a sharpened wooden spear piercing through the lithe frame of the snake Sannin, only to have the body break into chunks of mud and fall.

It was only the years of honed instinct that saved Orochimaru.

"What is the meaning of this?" The pale-skinned man was instantly on alert, sensing three shinobi surrounding him.

"Anko… Tenzo… and Guy," he looked at each of them before giving them an eerie smile.

"By order of Godaime Hokage, your life, as of this moment is forfeited." Tenzo took a step in his direction.

"Kukukukuku" laughter bubbled up in his throat as the scientist looked at two of his failed experiments, "And who is going to execute that order?"

The fight was not an easy one, sensing the power Guy possessed Orochimaru had gone after him first and had spent most of his chakra disabling the taijutsu master.

Anko had been next, she had been surprisingly ferocious, but he had managed to bring her down in the end, his summons were far more powerful than hers.

"Back off, Tenzo and I might just allow you to live," the sannin said between heavy breaths.

His opponent was just as, if not more tired and was barely standing.

Throwing all his chakra in one final move, Orochimaru bit his thumb and called upon Manda one last time.

"Kuchiose no jutsu."

With his final attack done, the man jumped away to safety.

Orochimaru had been betrayed, and he would ensure that Danzō paid in blood.

Just beyond his vision, he could make out a pulse of raw chakra.

Looking back, he bore witness to the visage of a thousand handed Budhha high above the trees.

"Tch..."

* * *

Ibiki was committing treason.

Never had he thought that he would one day be going against his Kage, and yet here he was.

Subtle inquiries had confirmed the news that most, if not all, ANBU and most of jōnin were tasked with border patrols for the night.

No one knew the reason, but it was an opportunity he was not about to squander.

Opening the gates he entered the cell, the two sannin even in their weakened state were powerful enough to emit a killing intent so potent that he almost fell to his knees.

"It's me," Ibiki held a small flame in his hand to confirm his identity, and the sannin relented.

"We don't have much time," he continued, before throwing a bag in a corner and starting to defuse the seals.

"This is our chance," the two emaciated sannin stood and went for the bag, "I've contacts in the forest who'll take you to a secure location."

"Where is your luggage?" Tsunade began exiting the cell and flexing her fingers, her chakra revitalising her body.

"I'll be right behind you guys," Ibiki motioned the now henged shinobi towards the backdoor.

With a nod, Senju leapt to the shadows.

Looking at his friend with a hint of sadness, Jiraya gave a final nod "May you burn with the will of fire," before leaping right after the Senju.

Looking at the leaders of their resistance group, Ibiki waited for a few minutes before he sighed, giving a small smile.

"May we all burn with the will of fire."

With that, the building exploded. The ninja who were in the village immediately came after the commotion and started applying suiton jutsu, but it was too late.

Ibiki sacrificed himself for his village and left a deep-seated paranoia in the older Kage's mind.

* * *

"Alright, class." A young chūnin began, his eyes going over the class, trying to emphasise the chapter at hand "Today we'll go through Sandime's Fallacy."

The class went quiet as the instructor began "Sarutobi Hurizen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, and the jōnin instructor of Densetsu no Sannin took them under his tutelage on..."

The chapter was a relatively recent one, and many villagers were unhappy about it. However, none dare point it out. The change in course material had come directly from the Hokage's tower, and it would be unwise, not to mention a risk to his health if the young instructor dared to go against them.

The bell rang.

"I would totally kick the frog's face if he ever came in front of me..." a boy, barely nine, was heard as he went to eat with his friend.

* * *

"See Kakashi-nee san," the silvery haired Jonin looked up hearing the chuckling voice of his sensei's son "I'm flyin..." only to see his charge crash into a tree.

Naruto had the brilliant idea of using the wind chakra on himself to fly. When tired and irritated at not being able to do so, he had gone to Kakashi for help.

Upon being told that it was nigh impossible to use chakra in such a way, he had started using the chakra on his wheelchair.

The results were...comical, to say the least.

'Comical and expensive, broken wheelchairs were not easy to replace for someone on the run,' pondered the elder jōnin.

"You're gonna kill yourself, dobe," sighed the Uchiha before moving towards his wayward friend.

The past year had been more than fruitful.

Kakashi, behind all his aloofness and attitude, was a prodigy, a genius, and soon they had started spending most of their time training.

Sasuke's sharingan now contained three tomoe and was continuously active.

And although neither of the two could boast of the thousand jutsu repertoire that Kakashi held, both were powerful in their own right.

They spent their time bounty hunting and taking small missions from minor villages as mercenaries.

Suddenly in a puff of cloud, a small dog appeared in front of them.

Kakashi stopped his kata in favour of noticing what the summon had brought this time.

The past few months had brought back the sharpness Sharingan no Kakashi once held, and he was back to his borderline S-class self.

"Kakashi," he turned to see Sasuke moving towards him "What does it say?"

Opening the scroll, the dog summon had brought for him Kakashi whistled "It seems Danzō has sent root agents to Ame."

Behind him, he felt the wheelchair come to him as if pushed by breeze "Then it seems that's where we are going."

"Indeed."

* * *

Orochimaru of the sannin was sitting atop the water meditating. His escape from Konoha was less than stellar, and Guy had, before falling, managed to rip apart his right arm.

He could have regrown it in no time, but most if not all his hideouts were under watch and loathed as he was to admit, hiding was the best option he had at the moment.

Unknown to him, only a few miles away in a cave rested two of his other teammates, tired and bruised, using the time to train themselves back in shape.

In each of their heads, there was a similar thought running over and over again.

'Danzō, you made a mistake.'

* * *

**Muse:**

Like it? Hate it? Review and share your opinions…

The title of this chapter 裏切り (Uragiri) means "Betrayal".

Before you flame me realise that I know Lee is not Guy's son. Bear with me; I don't make plot holes.

I find making distinct good and evil characters two dimensional; it's no fun.

For those who think Danzō wouldn't order the Sannins to be killed, reread Uchiha massacre revelation arc.

Brainwashing is typical in militant organisations. Just wanted to give a picture.

Those who question why the trio haven't yet been caught; Kakashi is powerful, as in one of the most elite nin in the village, and has experience as an anbu AS WELL AS root.

Notice how Naruto referred to Kakashi as big brother but not Sasuke? Yeah, that was intentional. You know why.

This will be a massive AU so sit back and relax.

PS. Check out "**Of Sealing and Jinchūriki**" and let me know what you think of it.

Follow and favorite...

Cheers,

Clumsy Psychopath


End file.
